1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuation method of virtual laser barcode scanner, more particularly to an actuation method of virtual laser barcode scanner in which a non-scanning fixed linear laser beam is employed as indicating light source to align to an one dimension barcode, and environment light is employed as the light for reading; when the barcode is been reading, the laser is switched off and a linear CCD or linear CMOS simultaneously picks up the environmental light reflected from each point of the one dimension barcode so as to finish the barcode reading.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One-dimensional barcode is a data representation made by varying the widths and spacings of parallel bars according to a coding rule. The information contained in the barcode can be obtained and decoded by laser scanning and pickup of the reflected laser light. In the conventional laser barcode scanner, laser is employed as the reading light source and a reciprocating and rotating mirror is employed to reflect the light spot of the laser into a laser beam which is used to scan an one-dimensional barcode so as to generate a series of reflected laser light spots. A photo sensor is employed to receive the signal with variation in brightness of the laser light spots, and to decode the barcode. The disadvantage of the laser scanner lies in that the reciprocating and rotating mirror is unable to be fixed in place, the overall mechanism is thus too weak to sustain the collision which may cause damage. Further, the rotational speed of the mirror is limited so that the speed of reading the barcode is thus limited too. Further, the brightness of the laser light spots has the phenomena of uneven distribution. If a linear laser beam generated by a refractive lens is employed as barcode reading signal, uneven distribution of brightness of the laser beam will result in generation of noise which may cause unsmoothly decoding of the scanner. So far, there is yet no such product that can completely solve the problems of conventional laser barcode scanner available on market.